Tamers12345
"whaz up everyoooone, Tamers12345 comin to you with a vaiwy special video" -Tamers12345 Tamers12345 is the God of Sonic Underground and if you don't follow his every word your a Modern fan and will be burned at the stake. He creates Beautiful animations of Bartleby and his lover Sonic as they live out there lives. Lore Tamers12345 was created by the goddess of getting things wrong Mama Tamers and since he was created he had one goal in life, the bring back Sonic Underground by any means necessary. he started this mission by uplaoding clips of Undergroud to his youtube channel to spread the love of SU. soon he started creating the most stunning Animations in all of human existence. there so stunning the average human mind can't comprehend there greatness and many people believe them to be "bad", but in order to truly understand the meaning and significance of such masterpieces you must open your heart and mind to the imbrace of Tamers. after a while it was reveiled that Archie Comics would bring back SU (Sonic Underground) in Sonic universe Issue 50 and Tamers and his zealots Cheered as the best Sonic show would finally get finished. unfortunately do to things outside of our Lord and Savior's control it got cancelled, luckily Tamers was not detoured by this and went full time in creating his animations. Trials and Tribulations "i hasatated on envben maken dis video in da fas place. but i feel i neeeded to to protect Sonic Undagrownd" -Tamers123345 defending underground of Course, every hero has there villains and one of his biggest adversaries are an Organization formed specifically to stop SU from coming back called Modern fans. Tamers and his Zealots fight endlessly to stop the attacks by these opressers. two of the leaders of his organization are the viel TeaL Cap who claimed underground wasn't good. Tamers then sweftly made a responce to debunk these nonsense claims. the other goes by many names but is most well know as EctoCat. she claimed the SU was good but Tamers wasn't and as we know that is clearly untrue. luckily Tamers saw right through this charade and publicly humiliated her on twitter. Now tamers is back to creating beautiful works of art on youtube and now deviant art for all to see. he knows that Sonic Underground will never officially continue, but thats why he's here to spread the love and joy of Sonic Underground. Animations "ma animatiooons are the official contunation of Sonic undergrooownd" -Tamers12345 Tamers' animations are the canonical continuation of Sonic Underground. the main character of these shorts is of course the main character from Underground, Bartleby as he and his lover Sonic live there day to day lifes going bowling, going to the beach, going to the supermarket, and celibrating hoildays. Of course the main cast is there to like Aleena, Uncle Chuck, Manic, Sonia, Mindy, Mindy's Dad, Sleet, Dingo, Robotnik and of course, Bartleby. the best part is that he's also introduced new amazing, interesting, and complex characters to the roster Such as Kevin the Hedgehog, the Johnsons, and the newset addition Sonic's Father. Another trademark "ass"pect is the focus for a mature audience. handling such issues as abuse, sexual harassment, incest, and Homosexual relationships and self defacation in an adult and dignified way. Sonic Underground was of course all ready perfect, but to add such important issues make it even more complex. One of the biggest and most important of these aspects is the on going reationship of two of the most important character. them being Bartleby (the main character of Sonic Underground) and his lover Sonic. together we seee there relationship blossom into something so majestic and beautiful. we see how they got together, the trials and tribulations they face, and we also see what would happen if they never got together. and the world would be a much darker place if they didn't. The Reception Tamers has gotten much reception from this videos and it's not all fun and games. many people say these videos are "bad" or "gross" or "distruping", but these are all false allegation made by Modern fans to besmirch the good name of Underground. other say that they like Underground, but his video's are "cringy" and "Ruin" it. this also is false. once more the people who say this are Modern Fans in disguise. pretenting to like it just so they can ruin the good name of Tamers12345. of course, True Underground fans can easily understand why his videos are truely and honestly the continuation of Sonic Underground. they keep all the original plots and romances in tact, they protray the characters with pin-point accuracy, and contuine the story in and intriguing way. Category:Joke Headcanons